Pasta Vs Shamrocks
by RodaRolla2
Summary: Our favorite Irish Gryffindor goes to Italy and meets our favorite Northern Italian. They have a freindly debate over which is better, pasta or shamrocks.


Seamus opened his eyes and closed them again. They snapped open once again. He didn't smell the sea or hear the sounds of a Belfast morning. Where was he?

"Seamus! Last call for breakfast! If ya don't come down now ye'll have t' wait till lunch for some food!" his Uncle Angus's voice called. Seamus cracked a grin as he grabbed the nearest shirt to him, which happened to be his favorite Kenmare Kestrals shirt. He soon found where you climbed up to the rooms on the second floor.

"Finally, lad! I thought ya was gonna sleep all day!" his Uncle Angus sighed in relief. Seamus jumped down not bothering to use the ladder at all.

"Holy Italy! Are you hurt nipote?" his Aunt Maria cried as she ran to him.

"Aye. I've jumped, been pushed off of, or fallen from higher places before. I've also been knocked around a fair bit too."Seamus reassured his Italian Aunt.

"The lad's a Finnigan. He's tougher than to be hurt by a wee little jump. I saw him dive off the Cliffs o' Moher when he was a wee little thing." Angus chuckled. Seamus quickly ate his food and spent the next 3 hours learning Italian, how to farm, and other things with his aunt.

"Nipote, I need to pick something up, wait here for me, please." His aunt told him. Seamus nodded and sat under a tree to wait. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"_Maybe Italy isn't such a bad place after all." _Seamus thought as he drifted off to sleep.

"Hello! I'm looking for Seamus Finnigan. Have you seen him? Ve" Seamus opened his eyes to see a boy about his age with reddish hair with a curl on one side, dark brown eyes, wearing a t-shirt with the Italian Flag on it, blue jeans, and a pair of black combat boots.

"That'd be me. What'cha looking for me for?" Seamus smiled.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Feliciano Vargas. Mrs. Maria sent me to find you and tell you that she might be a few hours. ve" Italy smiled.

"M'kay. So Feliciano, you know my Aunt?" Seamus nodded.

"Yes, I knew her when she was just born. She was cute when she was little." Feliciano giggled.

"But you can't be older than 20! How could you know her when she was born?" Seamus exclaimed startled. Feliciano's hands flew to his mouth.

"I wasn't supposed to say that! Please don't tell anyone that I said that I'll get into big trouble." He pleaded.

"Secret's safe with me, but seriously how?" Seamus reassured the Italian.

"I am North Italy, but everyone calls me Italy or Feliciano." Italy breathed.

"Cool! I never met a nation before, met vampires, werewolves, and the like, but never a _nation_. That's really cool." Seamus grinned.

"I'm glad to know that someone doesn't think it's weird that I'm a nation." Italy smiled.

"Do ya like shamrocks?" Seamus said randomly.

"Eh? They're pretty I guess. But pasta is way better. Ve" Italy laughed.

"No way is pasta better than shamrocks!" Seamus shook his head.

"But you can't eat shamrocks!"

"Shamrocks are way prettier than pasta."

"Pasta smells better than shamrocks."

"Shamrocks do smell better than pasta."

"Pasta tastes better than shamrocks."

"Shamrocks have been me family symbol since we came about."

"I have cooked pasta far since before you were thought of!"

"Wrong! I have been the object of prophecies in family since the ancient Celts were around!"

"Pasta is healthier for you than shamrocks!"

"Shamrocks are magic."

"Eh? They're not magic!" Italy tilted his head.

"Ya, they are." Seamus pulled out a shamrock from his pocket. He then said;

"Déan an Iodáil hover san aer." Italy felt himself leave the ground.

"H-Hey put me down! That's creepy!" Italy whined.

"Cuir ar ais an Iodáil ar an talamh" Seamus laughed. Italy was set down on the ground gently.

"Believe me now?" Seamus smirked.

"Sì." Italy nodded quickly.

"Can that Shamrock make food appear? It's nearly dinner time, my fratello's over at Antonio's house and won't be back for a couple days, and all the food we have at home is tomatoes." Italy's stomach growled the same time Seamus' did.

"Do you have anything specific in mind?" Seamus asked.

"Pasta would be nice." Italy smiled

"Tabhair dúinn pasta a ithe." Seamus turned to Italy and said;

"Do you want some butterbeer? It's really good, and it's nonalcoholic."

"Sure!" Italy smiled.

"Tabhair dúinn roinnt Butterbeer chomh maith le." Seamus finished. Pasta and butterbeer appeared in front of them.

"Yay! Let's eat!" Italy cheered. They ate and then sent the plates and such away.

"Nipote, glad to see that your still here. Thank you Feliciano for waiting with him." Seamus' Aunt Maria said.

"You're welcome! Bye Mrs. Maria! Bye Seamus!" Feliciano waved as he walked back to his house. Seamus waved back and walked back to his aunt's house. He soon went to bed and as he fell asleep his mind drifted back to Italy and wondered if their paths would cross again, for he was to leave for Belfast first thing in the morning.

**A/N:**

Done! I got bored and this is what came out of it.

Time for translations!

Italian:

Sì- yes

Fratello- brother

Gaelic:

Déan an Iodáil hover san aer.- Make Italy hover in the air

Cuir ar ais an Iodáil ar an talamh- Put Italy down on the ground

Tabhair dúinn pasta a ithe- Bring us pasta to eat

Tabhair dúinn roinnt Butterbeer chomh maith le- Give us some Butterbeer as well.


End file.
